


come undone with me

by Ariesgirl666



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: A conversation.





	come undone with me

When Coco runs, Michael gazes at Mallory. Perceptive as always. “It must be disappointing to not be able to count on your true love to protect you.”

“You aren’t here to talk about her.”

“No, Mallory, I’m here to talk about you. Have you considered my offer?”

“I said no. You aren’t going to take my throne. It won’t happen.”

“But if it does,” Michael continues. “And you agree to my terms, I’ll spare your court.”

“Michael -“

“I want you to be my queen, Mallory.”

Mallory glares at him, the gaze of a trapped animal, as they walk in circles.

“No.”

“When I slit Madison’s throat and make Zoe watch knowing all the time that she’s going to be next -when I send the Wild Hunt to run down Misty and Cordelia until their horses’ hooves are red as paint -remember this moment, Mallory, and remember that you could have stopped it.

“Now,” he lifts her chin, a thumb on her jawline. “Reconsider.”

She agrees.

 

She still tries to flee, and he leads the Wild Hunt that rides her down. Reminds her, tauntingly, that she’s not a solitary fey anymore.

She bites him. His blood tastes like gasoline and forest fires.


End file.
